gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Sponsorship Items
Sponsorship Items are items that are given out from a sponsorship on Gaia Online. This page list Sponsorship items that are on Gaia Online. The set up of the list is done in section by the type of sponsor and in chronological order, the exception for Products as they are spaced into their own sections chronologically. The items are also listed chronologically in the order they were released, the name of the item is first and after the dash is the item description. Do note that some items have no description and are simply blank or have three dots, and also some sponsors had no item rewards- instead Gaia Gold was given, so those types of sponsorships won't be listed here. See also *Sponsorship/Film Television *Sponsorship/Misc. Product *Sponsorship/Video Game *Sponsorship/Animated *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =__° Sponsorship/Film Television= Nancy Drew 2007 * Detective's Magnifier - Discover the smallest, most subtle secrets with this fascinating tool. * Detective's Flashlight - A great tool for finding clues in the dark. * Detective Kit - This bag holds all the gear you'll need to solve just about any mystery. * Nancy Drew Binoculars - Extremely useful gear for a detective on a stakeout! Gracie * Gracie's Soccer Ball - A perfect soccer ball that is just waiting to be kicked! * Gracie's Soccer Ball (kick) (x10) - A perfect soccer ball that is just waiting to be kicked! The Golden Compass * Golden Compass - An antique compass crafted with gold. Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Jack's Beard - A split beard with beads braided in, wild and stylish for any charismatic pirate! * Octobeard - Is that an octopus growing out of your face or are you just happy to see me? The Spiderwick Chronicles * Seeing Stone - All can be known with a lens of stone. If you dare look through this stone ring, you would be amazed at what you may see. * Spiderwick Field Guide - A mysterious book bound shut, with a warning on the cover. Will you dare open it? * Spiderwick Sprite - If sprites are spotted, you can be sure you are in an area with a high concentration of faerie activity. 21 * 21 Shades - No one can possibly read your hand when you wear these concealing shades. Speed Racer * Speed Racer Side Decal - Mach GoGoGo You Don't Mess with the Zohan * Zohan T-shirt - ... The House Bunny * House Bunny Ears - ... * House Bunny Shoes - Shoes can't get any pinker or frillier than this. * House Bunny Outfit - ... High School Musical * HSM microphone - ... The American Mall * American Mall Guitar - This stylish electric guitar ups your cool potential by 7 points! Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 * Travelling Pants - ... Hotel for Dogs * Hotel for Dogs Dog Pack * Hotel for Dogs White Terrier Fired Up! * Fired Up Foam Hand * Fired Up Cheerleader Outfit * Fired Up Orange Jersey Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Mall Cop Mustache - A popular and simple mustache style amongst the police force. * Mall Cop Shirt - A recently implemented solution for cops when chasing down baddies in the mall - you can't escape now! * Mall Cop Segway - A crisp white uniform, accompanied with a tie and badge. Year One *Year One Soldier's Sword - A standard soldier's blade - simple and efficient! *Year One Armor - Bulky and heavy, but it comes with a skirt! Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Golden Snitch - 150 points FTW! * Harry Potter's House Robe * Harry Potter's Wand - ... * Harry Potter Luna's Spectrespecs - These glasses allow one to see wrackspurts, which are otherwise invisible to the naked eye. * Harry Potter Slytherin Scarf - A classy scarf of green and silver, the house colors for Slytherin. * Harry Potter Student Cauldron - Watch what ya stick in there mate, it might blow up in your face. * Harry Potter Quidditch Uniform - The dashing Quidditch uniform robes for Team Gryffindor. Free Style * Free Style Motorcross Suit - Look elegant and sophisticated with this protective suit designed to keep you safe as you jump over ramps and into walls. The Stepfather * The Stepfather Tie - The perfect fashion accessory to wear while strangling your new family. The Vampire's Assistant * Cirque du Freak Madam Octa - A highly poisonous, not to mention telepathic, spider. Alice in Wonderland * Alice in Wonderland Drink Me Bottle - This bottle is most certainly not marked "Poison", so drink heartily. * Alice in Wonderland Mad Hatter's Hat - The Mad Hatter would feel naked without this fanciful hat, perfectly designed to the fit the contours of your magnificent skull. * Alice in Wonderland Mad Hatter's Wig - Bedeck the top of your head with a giant explosion of orange hair, just like the Mad Hatter himself. * Alice in Wonderland Red Queen's Wig - A regal heart-shaped bun of red hair, styled after the Red Queen's own lively locks. Easy A * Easy-A Pin - "A" for adultery... or so they think? The Roommate * The Roommate buddy - A roommate of your very own! Beastly * Beastly Rose - Beauty is more than skin deep * Beastly Tattoo - Kyle's curse The Muppets *Kermit Hat - Check out all the Muppets in theaters this Thanksgiving! *Animal Buddy - Be sure to see Animal and all the Muppets in theaters on Nov 23rd! The Woman in Black *Woman in Black poster - An aged grainy photo with something suspicious in the background. *Woman in Black's Veil - A black coif and veil for mourning. Lockout *Lockout Vest - A protective vest Snow uses in the movie Lockout. *Lockout Watch - Watch Snow uses in the movie Lockout. =__° Sponsorship/Television= MTV sponsorship Sunset Couture headgear *Gray Knitted Cap - A cute knitted cap with a pink side logo. top wear *Black Checkered Shirt And Jacket - This combination of complex patterns and bold colors is an eye-catcher. *Cappuccino Long Sleeve Shirt - Dress to impress with a dark warm button-down shirt with detailed white screen printing. *Charcoal Pocket Shirt - A simple but sleek button-up with pockets. *Fancy Gray Coat - A sleek and classic dress coat. *Geostripe Polo - A fancy polo shirt with muted colors and repeating square-and-stripe designs. *Ivory Gray Deco Shirt - A light long-sleeved shirt with subtle geometrical details. *Long Black Sparkle Top - A long black top adorned with sparkly sequins - it's like wearing diamonds! *Navy Black Checkered Hoodie - A modern and stylish hooded jacket with a checkered pattern. *Paisley Top Black Shirt - A long sleeve black shirt detailed with elaborate faded paisley. *Soft Ivory Hoodie - A light yet warm hooded jacket, in a soft ivory cream hue. *Sporty Striped Zipper Jacket - Perfect for the warmer seasons, this jacket is light and only sports a series of simple, fresh yellow stripes. *Sunshine Puffy Tunic - A comfortable and fashionable tunic, in glorious sunshine yellow. Ideal spring wear! *Thistle Blouse - dresses / skirts *Collared Blue Wrap Dress - A simple and modern dress, adorned with a sparkling collar. *Copper Wrap-Around Dress - A cute and unique dress made of sparkling material in shades of copper and bronze. A finely crafted leather belt completes the look! *Crisp White Summer Dress - A simple and modern design, with a balance of vertical and horizontal details. *Dotted Party Dress - Metalic pink embossed with white makes this a fun, fancy look to dazzle people at parties. *Lacy Black Couture Dress - A truly innovative little black dress, with a unique blend of fabric and lace. *Metro Chic Dress - Going to work or going out... you'll still look darn good. *Pink Bow Minidress - An adorable combination of cute and sexy! *Ruffled Pink Dress - The unholy mix of red and white... in dress form! *Slick Maroon Dress - A slick, stylish maroon dress that conveys beauty in its simplicity. *White Tangerine Dot Dress - A fresh white dress sports tangerine and black patterns. Perfect for spring! *Celebrity Miniskirt - Just short enough to gain attention, but just long enough to avoid catastrophy. :D footwear *Black Cross Lace Shoes - Spice up your outfit with these smashing shoes (but make sure you give yourself at least 30 minutes to get into them...) *Black Embossed Leather Cowboy Boots - Slick black leather boots with fancy embossed detailing. *Classic Black Mary Janes - Every lady needs a pair of Mary-Janes, so start with these! *Dainty Black Peek-Toes - Simple yet sleek peek-toe shoes that can be worn for any occasion. La Victoire (Cash Shop) * MTV Black Designer Handbag - A cute leather handbag - all the rage! (99 Gaia Cash) * MTV Gold Designer Handbag - A cute leather handbag - all the rage! (99 Gaia Cash) * MTV White Designer Handbag - A cute leather handbag - all the rage! (99 Gaia Cash) Sunset Couture (Gaia Cash) *Lauren Conrad's Headband - An authentic replica of Lauren Conrad's headband that fits perfectly on any scalp. (149 Gaia Cash) *Chloe The Puppy - (199 Gaia Cash) *MTV Hills Friendship Bracelet - A modern and trendy version of the timeless friendship bracelet and all that it stands for. (299 Gaia Cash) Viewing - The Hills episode * Emerald Beaded Halter Dress - Rich emerald-colored folds and a sleek empire waist makes this dress elegant, and the beadwork and halter top give it a final dash of pizzazz. Virtual Hollywood * Celebrity Sunglasses - Make your face look smaller by wearing huge sunglasses! * Trendy Dark Skinny Jeans - Form-fitting, high quality denim. Hot! * Black and Gold Oversized Bangles - Complete any outfit with these large, shiny bangles. Comes in black and gold! * Pink Knit Jacket - A simple and sweet knit jacket - the kind you want to wear everywhere, all the time. Thread - grant link * Mocha Lounge Jacket - A comfortable and stylish jacket, with soft inner lining. Pair with the lounge pants to match! * Mocha Lounge Pants - Comfortable and stylish lounge pants, with soft inner lining. Pair with the lounge jacket to match! * Rhinestone Flip-Flops - Dainty black flip-flops, adorned with rhinestones. MTV Awards Quiz * MTV Movie Awards Popcorn - Enjoy this classic buttery treat while watching glam and fame! * MTV Awards Red Carpet * MTV Popcorn Man - You can now take home your very own 2009 MTV Movie Awards Popcorn Man. * Twilight Sparkling Skin - This is the body of a killer!!! * Entourage Shades - It's like grills for your eyes. Knight Rider 2008 * Knight Rider Full Decal - Show your Gaian pride with this full-body decal. The Othersiders * Othersider Night Vision Goggles * Othersider EMF Detector - A scientific instrument used for measuring electromagnetic radiation, a tell-tale sign of the presence of an especially charismatic ghost. Tower Prep * Tower Prep Jacket - Join the class at the mysterious Tower Prep with your official school jacket. Bewitched * Bewitched Broom - A seemingly standard broom by first glance... Roadents * Roadents - The delightful cast from Crackle's Roadents series is yours to hold and gently caress. The Walking Dead La Victoire (Cash Shop), Chance Item *Walking Dead Grab Bag - Pry off the zombie hand and reach into the blood-spattered Walking Dead Grab Bag to win five random Walking Dead items. Your avatar could be ready for the undead apocalypse with weapons, zombie bites, rotting limbs, a trusty german shepherd and more! La Victoire (Cash Shop) *Rural Sheriff - A Sheriff from a small town with a need to do the right thing, protect those unprotected and fend off massive zombie hoards. (749 GC) *Emergency Nurse - She's ready to tend your every need. If that need involves hacking off limbs, dead or alive ones. (749 GC) *Nurse #9's Look - She's ready to tend your every need. If that need involves hacking off limbs, dead or alive ones. / This is a "Look" item. "Looks" allow you to equip an entire look with a single item without having to own each piece individually. This item does NOT include the original sets, only a full look. (999 GC) *Sheriff Rick's Look - A Sheriff from a small town with a need to do the right thing, protect those unprotected and fend off massive zombie hoards. / This is a "Look" item. "Looks" allow you to equip an entire look with a single item without having to own each piece individually. This item does NOT include the original sets, only a full look. (999 GC) Barton Boutique (Gold Shop) - 5 GG each *Starter Walking Dead Black T-shirt - Can't go wrong with a basic, stylish logo t-shirt. *Starter Walking Dead White T-shirt - Can't go wrong with a basic, stylish logo t-shirt. *Starter Zombie Smasher - Smash some zombie skulls. *Starter Tattered Zombie Jeans - Always wear pants while fleeing from zombies, or you'll get bitten by zombies in places you REALLY don't want to get bitten. *Starter Bloody Z-Day Shirt - I love getting cake and presents on my z-day! *Starter Slightly Gnawed Limb - Wanna share that? Looks AWFULLY tasty. }} =__° Sponsorship/Misc. Product= Sour Patch Kids * Green Sour Patch Kids Buddy - It may look sweet now, but watch out! They can turn sour at any moment! * Sour Patch Kids Buddy - It may look sweet now, but watch out! They can turn sour at any moment! * Sour Patch Kids Candy - A full bag of delicious sour yet sweet Sour Patch Kids candy! Enjoy, but beware of their sour side! * Yellow Sour Patch Kids Buddy - It may look sweet now, but watch out! They can turn sour at any moment! * Orange Sour Patch Kids Buddy - It may look sweet now, but watch out! They can turn sour at any moment! * Sour Patch Kids Pigeon - Here's mud in your eye! Or...well...not mud, but...you know. Halloween 2k9 * Sour Patch Kids Angel and Devil Buddies - Making the right decision can be hard, and these guys are of no help at all! But they might have some good ideas. Coca-Cola * G-Rave Belt - A stylish Gaia utility belt with pouches, loops and clips for storing your most precious things. Designed by Kiarrii, winner of the 2010 Create-a-Belt Contest, sponsored by Coke. * Coca-Cola Bottle - The Official Coke Bottle! * Polar Bear Paraplush - A cuddly polar bear plush to warm up your chilly days * Coca-Cola Beanie - A bright red beanie from Coca Cola * Coca-Cola Snowboard - A red snowboard from Coca-Cola * Coca-Cola Slushie - Brain-freeze time! * Coca-Cola Charm - Unlock Happiness. * Coca-Cola Sunglasses - Unlock Happiness. * Ice Skates - Unlock Happiness. * Coca-Cola Space Helmet - Unlock Happiness. * Ray Gun - * Cozy Red Earmuffs - These cozy red earmuffs will keep your ears nice and warm. Fanta * Fanta Citrus Sunglasses - See the world in Fanta colors! * Fanta Bubbly Orange Peel Bracelets - A fizzy, bubbly pair of Orange Peel Bracelets. More Fanta. Less Serious. ;FASHION Nike Sparq * Nike Sparq Shirt - State of the art athletic clothing for those who play on the edge! Men's Wearhouse Shop of Fancy / Referral *Men's Wearhouse Tuxedo (Fully Dressed) - Look formally distinguished in this pinstriped tuxedo, courtesy of Men's Wearhouse. *Men's Wearhouse Bow Clutch Purse - A trendy little clutch purse decorated with a large silk bow. You're gonna like the way you look holding this thing! *Men's Wearhouse Gloves - Classic white gloves suitable for all formal occasions; weddings, funerals, challenging someone to a duel because they interrupted your wedding and caused a subsequent funeral, et cetera. March 23, 2009 - Poll *Men’s Wearhouse Flirty Suit April 27, 2010 - Become a Prom Rep *Men's Wearhouse Shiny Shoes March 14, 2011 - Poll *Men’s Wearhouse Spring Suit Macy's MStyleLab MStyleLab shop *Macy's Sequin Heart Sweater Dress - SEQUIN HEART Belted sweater dress with removable infinity scarf. S-L $49.99 *Macy's B DARLIN Tiered Dress - B DARLIN Tiered dress with feather detail Sizes 3-13 $79.00 *Macy's Kimora Bootcut Jeans & Shoes - KIMORA Bootcut jeans. Sizes 0-15 29.99 *Macy's Love Change Sweater - LOVE CHANGE Cable knit button-down sweater. S-XL 29.99 *Macy's PINK ROSE Cropped Cabled Sweater - Gray cropped cabled sweater by Pink Rose *Macy's PLANET GOLD Long-sleeve Tee - Semi-sheer white long sleeve tee by Planet Gold S-XL 14.99. *Macy's TYTE Destructed Jeggings - TYTE Denim jeggings. Cotton/spandex. Sizes 0-15 $29.99. Polls & virtual MStyleLab shop *Macy's Sequin Heart Sweater Dress - SEQUIN HEART Belted sweater dress with removable infinity scarf. S-L $49.99 *Macy's TEEZE ME One shoulder dress - TEEZE ME One shoulder dress with lace and bow, Sizes 3-13, $79.00 *Macy's B DARLIN Tiered Dress - B DARLIN Tiered dress with feather detail. Sizes 3-13 $79.00. *Macy's AMERICAN RAG dress - Macy's AMERICAN RAG Patchwork tube top dress XS - XL $39.00 *Macy's MATERIAL GIRL Blazer - MATERIAL GIRL Boyfriend blazer with lace cuffs. XS-XL $34. Knit Shorts. XS-XL $24 Profile video *Macy's ANGIE Sleeveless Dress - ANGIE Sleeveless dress with V-neck and back. S-XL. 27.99 Nordstrom *Pink Nordstrom Hat - Pretty in pink! A cute little visored hat that can be worn in a variety of ways. ;HYGIENE Venus Embrace * Venus Embrace Bikini - A simple yet stylish bikini for showing off your newly shaven body! * Venus Embrace Shoes - Sensible shoes with sensible heels...and yet my feet are killing me. Garden of Venus * Venus Embrace Skirt - A rich and vibrant skirt with subtle flora tones. Don't forget to shave those legs :'D * Venus Embrace Towel - A lush, purple towel that is perfect to wrap up in after a long bath. * Venus Embrace Sunglasses - Cute little purple shades for the hot summer days! Tampax * Tampax Flowing Dress - A clean, white dress for a confident woman. Secret Deodorant * Secret Butterflies - These butterflies love you. Because you're hot. * Secret Tote Bag - Every adventure begins with carrying the right items. * Black Widow (dress) - Named after a species of spider, this delightully bleak dress features a delicate web pattern. / First-place winning design for the 2010 Secret Prom Dress Design Contest by Gaia user lia_chan-do-po. * Secret Purple Butterflies - These butterflies adore you. Because you're hot. * Secret Sparkles - Shimmery, sparkly, oh la la! * Secret Homecoming Tiara with Amethysts - Mysterious amethysts adorn a bold, beautiful tiara of pure gold. Skintimate *Skintimate Fruit Foam Fascinator - Fresh and stylish, but more importantly, inedible. Playtex Sports * Playtex Sport Workout Outfit - The sportiest! * Playtex yoga mat - Strike a pose with peace of mind. * Playtex surfboard - Nothing can stop you from surfing! ;MISC Magic the Gathering * Magic Swamp Orb - A magical orb filled with the power of decay and death elements. * Magic Forest Orb - A magical orb filled with the power of life and nature elements. * Magic Island Orb - A magical orb filled with the power of deceit and intellect elements. * Magic Mountain Orb - A magical orb filled with the power of fury and chaos elements. * Magic Plains Orb - A magical orb filled with the power of protection and order elements. Verizon * Verizon Gold Flip Phone * Verizon Glasses * Verizon Red Clutch - A sleek clutch purse in red with a Verizon pattern. * Verizon Group - ... * Verizon Hard Hat - ... Message in a Bottle * Verizon Studio Headphones - A sleek pair of studio-style headphones, courtesy of Verizon. * Verizon Blue Juke Phone with Earbuds - Verizon's slim Juke phone with earbuds, in a sleek blue shade. }} =__° Sponsorship/Books= The Shadow Throne *Shadow Throne - It started with the False Prince. / It ends with the Shadow Throne. }} =__° Sponsorship/Video Game= =__° Sponsorship/Animated= Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda Shirt - An official Kung Fu Panda t-shirt featuring Po on a red sun pattern. * Kung Fu Panda Chinese Star - The Chinese Star is an ancient throwing weapon that takes years of training to master! * Kung Fu Panda Headband - A headband with Chinese characters for kung fu and a yin yang inscribed upon it. * Kung Fu Panda Hat - A stylish hat worn by true kung fu masters, its very shape strikes fear into the heart of any challenger. * Kung Fu Panda Dragon Scroll - This scroll contains the secrets of the ultimate Kung Fu technique. * Kung Fu Panda Bamboo Staff - They say bamboo is stronger than steel. After getting whacked by this staff, you'll probably agree! * Kung Fu Panda (white belt) - In combat, you must maintain your dignity. This white kung fu belt holds your pants up in the most grueling battles. * Kung Fu Panda (blue belt) - In combat, you must maintain your dignity. This blue kung fu belt holds your pants up in the most grueling battles. * Kung Fu Panda (yellow belt) - In combat, you must maintain your dignity. This yellow kung fu belt holds your pants up in the most grueling battles. * Kung Fu Panda (black belt) - In combat, you must maintain your dignity. This black kung fu belt holds your pants up in the most grueling battles. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar Hippo Mask * Madagascar Giraffe Mask * Madagascar Lion's Mane - You're the mane now dawg~! * Madagascar Zebra Mask Total Drama Action * Total Drama Action Briefcase - It's what's inside that counts. Coraline * Coraline Antique Gold Key * Coraline Button Eyes Planet 51 * Planet 51 Space Suit - Help me escape the blasted rock! * Planet 51 Antenna - A pair of green alien ears and antenna of your very own! Toy Story 3 *Buzz's Chestplate - Space ranger Buzz Lightyear's chestplate, from Pixar's Toy Story 3." *Woody's Cowboy Hat - Woody's cowboy hat from Pixar's Toy Story 3." Legend of the Guardians * Owl Helmet - Take to the sky in this majestic helmet from Legend of the Guardians. * Owl Buddy - Get in on the Legend of the Guardians action with your own faithful owl companion. The Hub * Strawberry Shortcake hat - Strawberry Shortcake's Strawberry Hat! * Transformers Prime Chestplate Adventure Time La Victoire (Cash Shop), Chance Item *Adventure Time & The Quest for Knowing - Come and join Finn & Jake on a strange quest for unlimited universal knowledge! / *This item must be used from within your inventory* (299 Gaia Cash) Scavenger hunt March 20, 2012 *It's Adventure Time! - The fun will never end, Adventure Time! Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Mecha Neko (Cash Shop), Chance Item *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Watch - Use this transmutation circle to unlock one of the treasures based off of the popular anime, Full Metal Alchemist:Brotherhood! (299 Gaia Cash) *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood SDPlus Blind Box - This box contains a random doll from the Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood Collection. (299 Gaia Cash) Tiger & Bunny Mecha Neko (Cash Shop) - 199 Gaia Cash each *Tiger & Bunny Companion - Mecha Neko (Cash Shop), Chance Item *Tiger & Bunny SDPlus Blind Box - This box contains a random doll from the Tiger & Bunny Collection. (299 Gaia Cash) Puella Magi Madoka Magica Mecha Neko (Cash Shop), Chance Item *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Enter the world of Puella Magi Madoka Magica... (299 Gaia Cash) Black Butler Mecha Neko (Cash Shop), Chance Item *Black Butler - I'm well hell of a CI. Open to receive an item from the world of Black Butler! (299 Gaia Cash) My Little Pony La Vicotire (Cash Shop); Chance Item *My Little Pony: Celestial Letter - Open a letter to discover a prize inspired by the wonderful world of My Little Pony! (299 Gaia Cash) }} Category:Sponsor Category:Lists